Youthful Love
by guiltshow
Summary: Why is it now that everyone is now falling in love with Hinata? cried a miserable Kiba. Poor Kiba...more importantly poor Hinata. Watch and see the many unexpected and funny encounters our softspoken nin encounters.
1. Chapter 1

**You Can Still Be Cool With Green Spandex**

By: Guiltshow

_Disclaimer:If I owned it...well. I would own it. And be cool. And wear ninja bunny pjs._

_

* * *

_

Staring at the ground, the young, enthusiastic ninja just stared. He felt lost. He knew he could turn to his sensei for advice...or he could train to get his mind off of _it_.

_It._

Yes. _It_. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. Sure, he was a different ninja. He had different styles, different powers, and...different looks.

Staring up now, he redirected his gaze and looked at the stars. They had different looks...what was wrong with being different?

A big enlightenment happened a few hours ago. As he stared at the vast horizon, he wondered. 'I'm not...ugly. I'm not...awful to look at.' He shook his head.

"NO. I'm not!" He shouted. "I have a burning youth literally spewing out of my pores! I'm not...horrid." He sighed, staring at his nice guy pose. It wasn't working. Rock Lee didn't know what to do.

"Poor Lee-kun," Hinata whispered. "He looks so...sad." She looked over at her friend.

"So, Hinata? He'll bounce back. He does that alot...Oi. Hinata. Its late."

"But-but-but, Kiba-kun..." Hinata stared at the ninja whose self-esteem was lacked. "Kiba-kun, we need to-to help him."

"Feh. Why should we? I don't see the point..." Kiba stared blankly at the girl he secretly loved, and instantly regretted saying it. "Hi-Hi-Hinata, why are you crying!"

Hinata wiped away her tears as she stared at the ground. "I-I-I know how he feels...Kiba-kun, would you-you like to feel like him? Sad...alone...and confused."

Kiba was about to open his mouth and he gulped, Hinata was teary-eyed again. "Hinata, don't cry. We will go cheer him up...I guess."

"Thank-thank you, Kiba-kun."

"Yeah, yeah. Lets get this over with, I need to get you home before my life becomes in danger."

The two walked carefully towards the depressed ninja as he switched poses.

"I AM ROCK LEE!" He roared, his hands on his hips. "I AM BEAUTIFUL!" He was out of breath and Kiba couldn't get it. He didn't seem sad. He seemed...normal; Normal for himself anyway. Until Lee became teary eyed as he slumped back on the grassy hill. "I am...ugly." He sighed as he tried to inhale his tears. "Sakura-chan...I'm sorry. MY SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH CHARMS DID NOT WORK ON YOU!" He wailed as he crumpled into a little ball.

"Sakura-chan?" Kiba asked Hinata, trying not to grin. Scratching his cheek, he stared at his companion. She looked furious: furious in a hidden kind of furious way. Hinata never really liked Sakura. He didn't know why...she just didn't.

"That...pink haired..." She mumbled as she walked over to the once zealous ninja. "Lee-kun - "

"AH!" He yelped as he looked up. "Oh...Hinata-chan. Where is - Oh! Hi Kiba!" His pressed grin was painful to watch as Kiba drew in nearer for back-up. It was a safety precaution, just in case Lee tried to pull anything on Hinata.

"Lee-kun is-is everything alright?" Hinata asked meekly, her fingers tapping against each other in a habitual manner.

"Why...of course I'm alright? I'm Rock Lee, after all!" He tried to strike a pose but couldn't find the strength.

"Ha. Don't lie Lee. Just tell Dr.Hinata over here so we can leave..." He snorted, folding his arms as he arched an eyebrow at the spandex wearing man.

"Kiba-k-kun..." Hinata stuttered in protest.

"Ah. Hinata-chan. Its alright. You see...it happened this morning:

I walking towards the forest because Gai-sensei said I needed to train. Whatever Gai-sensei says is usually right, and so I wanted to train. So I could become stronger and a better youthful ninja. I realized that I hadn't done my daily talking with Sakura-chan. So, I ran into her...by accident. As I blurted out sincere apologies, I also blurted out my feelings. I asked her that I wanted to go out with her. She then...said with a PITIFUL laugh that she didn't like me that kind of way, and left me there. Of course, Sakura-chan being an amazing girl with talkative skills, it spread quite fast...Like the flames that burn in my soul for her! I was deeply crushed but I didn't want that to ruin my day. I simply found the perfect solution for her to like me. I asked around, asking why some of her friends why she doesn't like me. Their words cut me, like a million daisies papercutting me. They all basically said I wasn't attractive. PAH Me, not attractive. I already decided that I would change anything about me, until I heard her joking with someone. She said that she thought I was a wonderful guy, but even if I became attractive - which was slim to none- she still wouldn't go out with me. I have no more excuses.

Hinata...am I u-g-l-y?" Lee looked up hopefully at Hinata as she shook her head.

"No. You aren't...Le-Lee-kun. When has-has...your looks...your-your disabilities ever stopped you? I-I-I mean, everyone has them. Even tha-that cow...I mean even Sakura-chan has them. You be the-the best you can b-be. That's all you...you really can do. At least, this is what...what Kiba-kun has said to me. He said that even-even if people find me weird...its okay. Be-Because, as long as I have friends who-who like me for who I am...then I will be okay."

"Hi-Hinata-chan!" He was on his knees, clasping his hands in her own. "Hinata-chan. Your words...they speak to my youthful heart. Thank you. Thank you." He popped up like a daisy and began to run. He turned around. "I'm off to go talk to Gai-sensei. Hinata-chan, you are my number one friend!" He spun and did an extravagant nice guy pose and ran off.

Kiba chuckled. He was quite proud of Hinata. She barely spoke...yet alone talked motivatingly to people. Men even. He walked over to her and she peered up at him, smiling softly.

"Did-did I do okay, Kiba-kun?" She squeaked, the confidence leaving her.

"You did wonderful, lets go Hinata." He patted her head affectionately, like he did with Hinata. Her blush grew more apparent. "Come on. If you want me to live to see tommorrow, I have to take you home, Hinata!" He grabbed her hand and ran with her, as he howled at the moon in excitement that they were going to cut it close. He liked the challenge, almost as much as he liked her hand.

Luckily, they made it and he began walking home. He saw Lee. He was staring at the moon as he turned towards Kiba.

"Ah, Kiba. I just wanted to thank you."

"Huh? What do a mean? I didn't do nothing."

"Well, those powerful words Hinata spoke, they came from you."

"Well...yeah. I guess they did."

"We are now rivals of love! Kiba, you are a worthy opponent for Hinata-chan's heart!"

"WHAT!"

"I will see you bright and early tomorrow, my rival!"

"LEE! Don't-Don't you dare lay a finger on Hi-...nata."

But the stealthy Rock Lee was gone, only leaving flower petals behind. Kiba shook his head. This wasn't good. First it was Naruto...and now Lee?

"Why does everyone just now notice that Hinata is so great?" He mumbled, as he walked home. "Heh. Rivals. That's new."

He walked home, trying to ignore his horrifying dreams of green spandex and ramen.

* * *

A/N - Ah. I had the urge to write this. I just think Lee is perfect the way he is. He doesn't need to change. :D Plus, Sakura is unworthy of his love.

I know...random Hinata/Kiba hints. Eh, what can I say? Its hard to avoid.

I'm pretty sure I would kill it if I wrote anything more, so most likely it is a one-shot.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Yoshing and Troublesome Escaping

**By: Guiltshow**

_Disclaimer: Nada._

* * *

The sun shone through all of Lee's darkness - which was a lot considering his massive, jet black eyebrows and bowl cut. He was now as happy as a dandelion before it met its doom and was stepped on by his weighted down legs. Surely today, Lee would get the affection from Hinata that he deserved. 

"Ah! Hinata-chan." Lee picked up his pace, leaving the pleasant field as soon as he saw a bob of purple hair with his amazing vision. "HINATA-CHAN!" He cried, skidding to hault; Hinata blinked, and stared with a blank expression at the young, youthful ninja before her. "Ohayo, Hinata-chan. You are looking quite youthful today."

"Ohayo," the purple-haired heiress said. "Ano...how a-are you today, L-Lee-kun?" Had she not been holding some shopping bags, she would have tapped her fingers in embarrassment.

"I'm as youthful as ever!" Lee exclaimed, striking a youthful pose to match his rekindled love for the small girl beside him. "Hinata-chan, here. Let me help you." Before Hinata could object, Lee had balanced the shopping bags into one arm with no skill required. "So, Hinata-chan - where to on this amazing day?"

"Eto..." She tapped her fingers together, blushing at the kind gesture. "I needed to-to buy some tofu for O-Otou-san, and then get some flea medication fr-from Hana-san. Shino-kun got angry at Kiba-kun, so now Kiba-kun...H-He has to stay in bed be-because of it."

"Sounds like a plan! If I can't accomplish this mission, then I will do 100 jumping jacks upside down. YOSH!" He began to walk with jubilance until Hinata pointed out that it was the other way around. As they walked, it was Lee who did most of the talking. He talked about Gai-sensei and how he was determined to show everyone how great a ninja he could be. Thus in the span of 10 minutes (which was the happiest 10 minutes of Rock Lee's life), Hinata had been able to get tofu in due time. Lee was just extremely pleased to hear her smile as she nodded in agreement at the things he had said.

"L-L-Lee-kun. I think that it is...wonderful. It-it is wonderful that you are willing to do anything th-that could help you ach-achieve your goal."

"SUGOI! Really, Hinata-chan?"

"H-hai."

"Oh Hinata-chan!" He began to dramatically cry, as he leaned in and hugged her. The bags were skillfully put on the ground so he could pick her up into the air and hug her. "Hinata-chan, this is why you are amazing!" He laughed, as he spun her around. Poor Hinata-chan had no idea what Lee was doing, and was trying not to faint at the proximity of their bodies. Kiba was the only one who was able to hug her without her fainting. "Hinata-chan..." Suddenly she was put on the ground, she balanced herself on Lee's shoulder; she tried not to pass out, though she was quite dizzy.

"H-hai, Lee-kun?"

"I am going to declare...MY YOUTHFUL LOVE FOR YOU!" He shouted to everyone, and anyone who could here him. "I LOVE HYUUGA HINATA! ANYONE WHO LOVES HER AS WELL WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH MY BURNING, LOVING YOUTH OF PRIDE AND ADORATION! That is all."

Well, now Hinata had no choice but to faint; No one had ever confessed their love for her. After a few shakes(full of love, might I add), Hinata slowly regained conciousness, though she slowly wished she hadn't.

"Never fear, my youthful bride! I will be here to wake you up!" Lee grinned, as he clapped his hands.

"B-b-bride!"

"Oh yes! Why our youth is still young, we need to get prepared. I want at least a dozen youthful babies. You will be able to do this, no?"

"W-wh-what!"

"Lee, will you stop scarring Hinata-chan?"

"Huh? Shikamaru? You are up? That is surprising...But, I must do this. We are to be wed! It will be wonderful...I'm thinking in the spring with the youthful flowers blazing as we declare our love to all of Konoha!"

Hinata stared helplessly at the lazy nin confronting the polar opposite Lee. Shikamaru tsked, how he was a sucker for helpless girls. At least Hinata would be quiet if he saved her.

"Look, Lee, it's Gai. Go tell him the great news."

Lee fell for the ploy, and went searching for Gai. Shikamaru boldly grabbed Hinata's hand and made a run for it.

"How troublesome..." He sighed as they jogged through the market, holding Hinata's groceries was a difficult task to do in one hand. They wove their way through the crowd and Shikamaru took the short cut to his secret hide away. A small place there was a ladder and before you knew it, Hinata and Shikamaru, accompanied with bags, were sitting on the roof to an old house a bit away from the bustling village. "I doubt he will find us...Hinata-chan? Are you all right?"

Hinata's shoulders were shaking as she tried to hold it in. Suddenly she combusted into a jingle of laughter. "Oh my...Lee-kun's b-bride? Haha! Oh my goodness..." She kept laughing softly, and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Hinata, your laugh is very nice. You should do it more often."

"Eh!"

"Wait! I don't mean to make it, ugh. So troublesome...Hm. It's nice and quiet, like the clouds."

"Oh," Hinata blushed. Shikamaru complimented her. It felt...oddly nice. "T-Thank you, Shikamaru-kun."

"No need for the 'kun', Hinata-chan. I think it's a waste of time. Shikamaru will do just fine."

"Y-yes. Ano...You can call me Hinata, if you like."

"I will, Hinata. Thank you."

Shikamaru reclined and looked up at the cloudy but sunny sky. He smiled as Hinata let out a sigh of contentment(something he did often), and laid down beside him.

"The clouds are quite nice."

"Yes, Hinata, they are."

Poor Kiba went looking for Hinata. Upon discovery of a sleeping Hinata laying on a blushing Shikamaru's chest, he felt angry.

"Why now?" He muttered as he took Hinata home. After threatening Shikamaru, he felt as if it would be a good idea to not let Hinata get grounded. Then again...if Hinata got grounded then she wouldn't have a chance to appeal to any guys. Hmph. How evil a situation Kiba was in.

"Don't worry...Kiba." Hinata muttered in her sleep as she curled closer into Kiba's chest. "I like you the best out of everyone."

He would let it slide today, but only today. He would now have to compete with Lee and Shikamaru. He wondered if things could get any worse...oh, they could.

* * *

A/N - There you go! Another chapter. I enjoyed it...It was incharacter, I think. Haha. Review and tell me who should fall next with Hinata's charm. Haha. I was thinking Gaara, but I dunno. I need guidance! 

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Gaara Whisperer

**By: Guiltshow**

_Disclaimer: I do not own_

A/N - One spoiler about Gaara and his demon...just so you know and his occupation in Suna.

* * *

Hinata sat down at the table, and ate her dinner alone in the silence. Whilst musing to herself, she wandered if being alone was that bad. After all, her beloved Naruto use to be alone, and now look at him. He was the pretty popular man. How come everyone was just now noticing him? Hinata furiously bit into her tofu. It was herself, Hyuuga Hinata, who had set eyes on the ADD child _first_. Now that cow, Sakura-_chan _was hitting on him. Not like he cared...

Hinata grew frustrated with the whole situation. Even a quiet girl like her need to vent her anger at times. She felt her hands twitching, and flicked her wrists and her chopsticks went flying to the air at an alarming pace. She let out a small, frustrated 'omph' as she let them projectile into the air, and a more surprising noise when she saw them get caught by a certain red head.

"Ga-Ga-Gaara-san, I-I apologize." She squeaked and got up to bow.

"Hyuuga-_chan_, no need to worry. Though I'm surprised that you usually greet esteemed vistors, like myself, with such anger and hospitality." Gaara smirked to himself at the cowering girl. He had just learned that(through his many counselors) verbal abuse was just as effectively potent as physical damage. Nothing like picking on someone to settle the empty feeling he had now that his beast had been removed. "So, are you going to stand there being useless...oh wait, isn't that all you can do?" His smirk certainly just grew more cold with each word spat out.

"I-I apologize..."

"Hm? I'm sure you do. Now, if you can attempt to redeem yourself, you may get me provide a certain leader of Suna some tea? Or is that too hard?"

"I-I-I..."

"Stop being selfish, and get me tea. For chrissake, are you that illiterate?"

"Um...Ano - "

"Forget it. You cousin had told me that you were useless. I guess people can never change."

"That is not true," squeaked out the heiress.

"Oh?" Gaara felt piqued. "Then show me how to make tea, will you?"

"Yes." Hinata felt stronger than ever as she began to make green tea. It was odd, but having Gaara there made her seem more focused. She got up and brushed off her sweatshirt. "Okay..." She whispered. Tea. Tea. Tea. Gaara's body heat. Wait, what? Hinata squeaked as she turned her head to see Gaara leaning in from behind her. He was quite tall, a lot more than Kiba but not Neji-nii-san. "Um...Gaara-san."

"Hm? I asked you to teach, now do it...before I die of old age."

"H-h-hai!" She squeaked as he leaned in and was literally breathing down her neck. "Okay. Ano, you boil the water and then you put the tea bag in it, and add sugar." She quickly stated it so it came out in a slur. Luckily, Gaara had heard it correctly.

"Oh. I see."

He walked away and sat in her place, and ate a piece of her food with his fingers. His smirk went away as he frowned.

"Sadly, this is up to par."

Hinata felt her head drop. Was there no pleasing this man?

She shuffled over to him and gave him his tea.

"Thank you, Hyuuga."

"You are welcome, Gaara-san, but I should warn that - "

As he spit tea out on Hinata, making her wish she could speak quicker. His expression of pain and surprise made her laugh slightly. No one ever lived and saw this expression...somehow this made her laugh in an odd manner.

"You dare defy me, woman?" Gaara spat as he tried to subside the pain.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-san, I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. Here is an ice cube for you...Say 'ah'."

He complied, and Hinata plopped the ice cube in his mouth.

"There." She smiled at him, and sat back on her side of the table. She laughed softly again at Gaara's antics. The ice cube was definitely winning against him.

"What is so funny?" Gaara snarled. "This is about as funny as a 'Your mom' joke. Naruto tried to pull that on me, the idiot..."

_'Hey, Gaara. Guess what?'_

_'Your mom, dattebayo!'_

_'My mom's dead...'_

_'Oh...'  
_

_'I killed her...'_

_'I see...dattebayo.'_

"That is as funny as funny gets, Hyuuga."

"I'm...s-sorry, Gaara-san."

"Hm. It's alright. I just feel bad whoever loves the idiot. Then she will know her love will never be returned. Ha."

"Yes...ano...you are right."

"HINATA! Quick! The leader of Suna will be here any minute and I want that MUTT OUT OF HERE!"

"Hey old man, shut your loud mouth. I have sensitive ears, ya know?"

"Mutt, leave. Go chase a car, or something. I have no time for - HINATA! - I swear I will kill you - Oh! Gaara-san. It's a pleasure to have you join us for dinner."

Gaara nodded his head and said nothing. But the more Hinata looked at him the more he seemed less silent to her. She could almost hear his thoughts like that movie with the horse...

Dinner was prepared, and Hinata had to arrive late. After pushing Kiba out the door with a kiss on the cheek, she had to make dinner and clean up. Placing on her white kimono, she scurried to the dining hall were Gaara sat there barely listening to her father ramble on about politics. She placed herself by her father's side and gave an apologetic glance to him. Gaara looked back as if to say 'Shoot me. Please?'; Hinata covered her mouth to stop her from giggling. Through out the course of the meal Gaara and Hinata exchanged humourous looks until the last one...when Gaara was about to leave. He stared at her with unknowing eyes. She stared back, and was wondering what was wrong.

"It was a nice dinner. Thank you...my mother made dinners like these."

"Gaara-san, if you ever want to come over for dinner again, I would be happy to make it for you." Hinata smiled brightly at him, extremely happy for his compliment.

"Ah. Good night, Hyuuga-san...Hinata-chan."

Gaara left so quickly, knowing full well that a red-head's blush is as obvious as Kiba's love for Hinata. As Gaara walked down the street to his hotel, he bumped into Naruto.

"Hey Gaara, guess what."

"..."

"Your mother is so fat, I don't even believe it!"

"My mother is dead."

"Ah."

"I killed her."

"Oh, yeah! I remember now! Dattebayo!"

And off Naruto went like the ADD bunny he was. Gaara sighed. Was Hinata the only sane on in this village?

He was guessing yes...and a good cook, too.

* * *

A/N - Gaara's inner bully/self. Yay! He had to be mean...but he was cool still. Haha

Naruto and his jokes. Gotta love him.

Thank you all for the reviews! Only the second chapter. Continue to make me happy, please?

Who is next, tell me! I think a lot of you want Sasuke, and Shino is saved for the end. Haha.

R & R; Flames/Critique/Compliments are welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: In Which Hinata Gets Some Avenging Action  


**By: Guiltshow**

_Disclaimer: Of course. A little fairy came in and granted me rights to Holland and Naruto. [:_

* * *

Hinata sighed as she stared out the window. How could so much happen to her in over a week? She couldn't believe that Lee had professed his love for her after giving him advice; Shikamaru and her had a few moments together(which was a lot for Shikamaru who usually didn't get any action); Gaara had complimented her and was as nice as a insomniac could be who wanted to kill people for fun. Not to say that Kiba was any help; All he had been doing was being overly protective of her. 

And to top it all off her beloved Naruto was still out on a mission that conveniently had happen right after Lee began to like her. Why couldn't her youthful love be as spirited? She let out a soft giggle. Youthful. She had heard it so many times that she was even beginning to think it was a proper word to use.

"I've never had so much attention before." She tapped her fingers together as she sat on a dock to a small lake. "Now it would only seem fitting if I befriended Sasuke-san." She burst into another fit of giggles.

Sasuke was an untouchable. She knew the village heart-throb was trying to be as exclusive as possible. It must have been hard to be stalked by so many girls. She sighed. "Stay strong, stalkers. I have faith in you." Being half a stalker because her admiration brinked on becoming stalkerism, she sighed. Just because you liked a guy and followed him didn't mean you stalked him, right?

A sweat drop followed. She felt sympathy for them to say the least.

"Yeah. Sasuke would start paying attention to me once pigs began to fly." Getting up, she turned to bump into a very familiar looking avenger. Gapping like a fish, she began to babble. The shade of red on her face was in between brick red and dark red: just like the crayola crown colors. "Sasu-Sasuke-san. I'm sorry."

"Hn." He stared down at her, wondering why she was talking to herself. Of all the strange girls in Konoha, Hinata had to be the strangest. Not only was she quiet and not loud and obnoxious like the standard girls there, she had never once – not once! - alluded to liking him. The outrage of it all. He shook his head and just brushed past her and sat on the dock. "Hinata-san, come sit by me."

She blinked and did a double take. Just as she sat down, she saw the fifth Hokage's pig fly over the water, and saw a flustered Shizune chase after it. She heard something along the lines of "Experimenting on a pig while drunk – seriously? And she's the hokage for God's sake!"

She sat by him, her legs swinging carelessly as she stared at their reflection in the water. Sasuke and her had once talked for a bit about their pasts when he came back to Konoha from a mission and was stuck doing paper work with her. Now this was the second time that he had asked her to sit down.

"So, Sa-Sasuke-san, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Alright then. What is it?"

"EEEEE! I swore I saw him around here somewhere, Ino!" Sakura's squeal could be heard a mile away, though it wasn't needed because she was just a few feet off.

"Keep looking. Your forehead is bound to flash a signal towards him anyway. The sooner we find him, the better. We can finally ask him to take our virginity!"

"Yeah! I mean, we are so in love with him, this will be the only way to make him love me back!"

"What do you mean – you? It's me he will love!"

"No way! It's me!"

And so on and so forth. Hinata paled as she thought of Sakura and Ino's plan. Poor Sasuke. Next time she saw Naruto, she wouldn't be as scary as they were.

"I want you to kiss me."

"What?!" She gapped at him, but before he could explain he heard a "There he is!" and his mouth found hers.

To say she wasn't happy would be a lie. The tingle went from her mouth to her toes, a blush was conquering her face just like Napoleon did with countries.

"AH! Sasuke-kun is kissing some chick?!"

He broke off and turned to glare at the girls. "I'm busy. Go away." And he went back to kissing Hinata so he blocked the two girls view of the poor heiress who was being violently molested by mouth. Not like she was complaining.

Once their footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, Sasuke let go of her and stood up with a blush on his face.

"Thank you. I hope that you don't get-get any funny ideas, Hinata. I'm still avenging." He stumbled towards the hill, his face beet red.

Hinata was speechless though slightly wondering why he choose her over anyone else. She didn't even get to talk to him much.

When she got back to the Hyuuga complex, she wondered why Sasuke was so out of character. It didn't help that Kiba was there.

"Hinata, are you okay? Your lips look a bit swollen. Did a bee sting you?" He looked hopelessly over at his one true love as she passed out from the blush that had again struck her face.

* * *

A/N – Oho! Hinata and Sasuke pairing COMPLETE! YES. Thank you, thank you. 

Please review and tell me who is next. Por favor.

And yes, occ makes it more hilarious.


End file.
